Diablo in Black
by Nakimochiku
Summary: this was scaring her, the look in Ichigo's eyes was scaring her. slight Rukia x Ichigo, Hichi x Ichi, gore, insanity, oneshot.


Diablo in Black

She watched Ichigo from afar in a kind of fascinated horror. She didn't quite know who was hypnotizing who when it came to the hollow and Ichigo. She was pretty sure though, that Shiro loved to make Ichigo do dirty things when she was right there. He loved proving to her over and over that he was completely out of her reach.

"Oh! Yesss! Shiro, right there!" Ichigo cried, arching into the hollow's chilled touch. She growled in anger. She could feel the hollow's yellow eyes on her as his lover screamed for him. Maybe he got off on having some one watch.

Shiro wanted to prove to her that Ichigo was truly his, and heartless, and that he'd spared her to prove a point to himself, not to save her. He wanted to prove that all those old friendships that Ichigo had ruthlessly slaughtered meant nothing as long as the hollow was there beside him.

Ichigo was a slave to that monster.

There were no chains. There was no forcing. Ichigo didn't seem spiritually broken, or hesitated for one moment when Shiro motioned for him to sit on the albino's lap. To anyone else, had they not known Ichigo before, would think it was a normal healthy, albeit insane relationship.

But that was because Ichigo didn't understand what was happening to him, or what he was doing. He didn't see Shiro's true motives. And that's what Shiro's secret smiles reserved for her meant. 'I control him, so he'll never listen to you.' that hollow was evil, and was slowly infecting Ichigo with his cruelty. Often times at night, she tried to cover her ears from the screams that assailed her, either coming from Ichigo himself or random prisoners who had once been neighbors or other schoolmates.

Didn't Ichigo see what he was doing?

"Rukia, come here." Ichigo called, snuggling with Shiro after having satisfying sex on their throne. The shinigami girl stepped forward a little, and stepped closer when Ichigo motioned for her to do so. "You're a pretty girl." he whispered, making both the hollow and shinigami look at him sharply. "I like that you're so pretty."

Shiro seemed pretty angry. He didn't know what was going on, and he wasn't quite sure that he liked the turn these events were taking. But at the same time, he was more than just amused. He was throughly entertained. Ichigo was doing more then just obeying his wants, he got off on them.

Ichigo pulled Rukia down, tilting his head up and pulling her chin down so that their lips were just millimeters apart. The shinigami's cheeks dusted bright red. Ichigo's eyes were scaring her. They were intense and burning and lust filled. It scared her. His hand ran up her back, to her neck, where he pushed her forward. Their lips met. This was scaring her. This was horrifying. The look in Ichigo's eyes made her want to run.

His nails scrapped along her stomach, up over her breast. This was so scary she couldn't speak, couldn't think, couldn't pull away. The look in his eyes paralyzed her, left her panting for breath.

Ichigo purred, wiggling from where he sat on Shiro's lap. He pried Rukia's lips open, pulling her closer, kissing her deeper. Her shoulders hunched in discomfort, what was Ichigo doing? Was he cheating on Shiro even though the hollow was right behind him, between livid and excited? He was scaring her. This was not the Ichigo she'd known just a few months ago.

"Did you know Rukia..." he started, his hand cupping her breast and then running upward. "Girls with pretty faces have sweet blood."

Rukia didn't have enough time to consider what that meant when something sharp cut deep into her neck, slitting her throat in a nice smooth line. He watched her gasp for air and fall to the ground, licking his lips as if savoring the taste of her kiss.

He glanced back at Shiro and held the tiny dagger to his pale lips. Shiro giggled, dragging his tongue along the sharp edge.

What a pretty little devil Ichigo was.

OWARI

_diablo is devil/demon in spanish. I didn't even think that diablo in black could even refer to ichigo at all! But it works, hee. Review please!_


End file.
